beststudentcouncilfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bunnyjoke
This is my talk page. Let me know if you need any help. Also, remember to sign your comments with: ~~~~. If you could make a template for me, that would be great. I think purple would be perfect for the color of the infobox. Thanks so much!--Purplepenguin5 20:18, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! The template is awesome! Thanks for everything! Happy Holidays!! --Purplepenguin5 05:08, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey.Do you know anything about userboxes?I wanna know how to make one. If you can help, please leave me a message. Thanks and Happy Holidays! --Purplepenguin5 07:18, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering if you could help me with a graphic wordmark. I have the picture, but i wont let me use it. I don't know what else to do, so I hope you can help me. Thanks! --Purplepenguin5 04:02, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Wordmark/Favicon I don't really know how big the picture is, where would i be able to find out? Also, I made a favicon and uploaded it into the theme designer,but it's still not showing up. Any Advice? It wont let me upload the picture, it says "file extension doesnot match MIME type." Yes, it's a .png Yep. Could it be because i added text and edited it? I added the un-cropped verision of the picture. The only text i added to it was "wiki" below the logo, i did that,and cropped it to make it much smaller. Thanks so much for making the wordmark! When i saw it i LOVED it! I dowloaded it and then put it into theme designer. It should show up. Thanks agian! PS: Do you know how long it takes for the favicon to show up? The favicon is already up? Hmmm... I dont see it. I still see the default Wikia "W" So do I. Hmm. Thats strange. Purplepenguin5 22:10, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Home Page Gallery Hey, I need a little help here. On the home page, there's a gallery with (almost) all the main characters' pictures on it. The problem is, that they're in a big line. I want them to be in a square, and since there's nine of them, maybe a 3x3 square. I think I've resized them small enough to make it, i just how no idea how to arrange them in that form. Do you think you could help? Thanks! Okay. Thanks! Purplepenguin5 23:39, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Looks Great! Just one thing, how do you get rid of the "Add Photos to This Gallery" Button? If there's no way to do that then that's fine. Thanks again! Okay. Purplepenguin5 23:57, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Love it. By the way i finally see the favicon. =) Purplepenguin5 03:48, December 30, 2011 (UTC) RE:Just Checking In Yeah, school started again and I lost track but I've finally found some time nowadays. I guess the wiki is doing okay. I have had a lot of visitors like, today 130 people visited. Its pretty big for such a small wiki. And we are also on the first page of google if someone types best student council wiki. (kinda a big achievement because we used to be on page 3) so... Thanks for checking in! --Purplepenguin5 01:57, February 8, 2012 (UTC)